the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Supina
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Doughon Era Revision Pending Little is know of the why or hows behind the creation of Supina. Years ago a race of beings known simply as the Doughon built this large disc like world as either an elaborate experiment in co-habitation, to play god, or as a sanctuary for endangered species. During this time Supina's environment went through many changes in order to accommodate the large influx of new comers. Friendships were formed and enemies made all under the watchful eyes of the Doughon. Appearing every so often to observe or to prevent one species from destroying the other. Then one day they vanished, and the people of this world where faced with an era with out guidance. Era of Warring Beginning at first with much chatter this period soon erupted into conflicts as the populations grew to large for the environments made for them. It is unsure how much of this era is myth and how much is fact all that is known is that with the aid of the Doughist (worshipers of the Doughon), and the conquests conducted a Hominid race, peace was brought to Supina after three thousand years of conflict. Modern Era: Days of the Empire During the Doughon and Warring Era various Hominids joined together in loose confederations for trade and protection. This interaction inevitably led to inbreeding which produced by the Warring Era a rather adaptable race that could handle most of the known environments of Supina. The Empire formed by these people during the Warring Era now rules most of the world. Thanks to various expeditions and research funded by the Imperial Family the Empire now looks towards the stars in hopes of making contact with the Doughon people. Timeline (WIP) Formation of Supina ____ PD Current date is 4501 PD Geography Supina is a flat world artificially created by a race known as the Doughon. Most of it's inhabitats are still unknown to it's residences however, a general idea of the astronomy is held. Supina rests in the void of space surrounded by a stabilization grid that holds it in place. Around this grid orbits an artificial sun and moon (Solus and Lunaria), together they generate the feeling of night and day. Supina is know to have regions of extreme deserts and tundras. Races of Supina (WIP) Here shall be recorded all the known races of Supina. All presented here are presented as viewed by Imperial Standards. It is with out a doubt that some may find the categorization to be biased or in some way offensive. Please note that the Harmonic Assembly's Genetics Committee is almost always in debate over the matter. Sapient Life *'Ander' *'Enchidei' *'Endu' *'Hunams' *'Kataeshian' *'Katsune (Non imperial) ' *'Meroki' (Non imperial) ' *'Purpi' (Non imperial) ' *'Teechi' (Non imperial) ''' Sub-Sapient Animal Life *Astral Dragon *The Godak *Walfs Technomancy Technomancy began as curiosity concerning Doughon tech, how does this work, can we harness its power? During the Warring States Era those curious enough in Doughon tech to actually study and experiment were sought after by warlords, and other powerful members of society. Though these powerful persons they received funding, and other support, in their work. It soon became apparent that most of these nobles were exploiting them for selfish ends and the technology being used in the most horrid of ways. Thus many Technomancers, as they had grown to be called, joined together to insure their secrets were well hidden, and that they could not be pushed around so easily. In time many of these groups became known as Orders, growing in power to become the subject of fear and awe. It is unsure how many Technomancers are in Supina only that with the Empire's Technology policy their trade has been put on an even tighter leash. Licensing, legal repercussions, and other acts now insure that they either share the tech with the Imperial Government, or conseal it among themselves. '''Known Orders of the Technomancers - Order of the Dragon: Formed from a alliance between technomancers working under a harsh warlord, the Order of the Dragon has a long history of weapons development. They are the most supportive of the Empire believing that the Emperor can become like the Astral Dragons of legend, a guardian, deadly, yet ever wise, and just. - The Rising Sun: A pacifist organization focused on benevolent technology the Rising Sun as an organization has given no verbal opposition to the Technology Policy of the Empire. - -Rouge- The Winding Hand: The Winding Hand is dedicated to furthering all races by technological integration, and a free flow of access. They currently are in opposition to the Empire's Technology Policy, and thus have been labeled a rouge organization. They now hid in remote corners of the Empire. Imperial Government His Imperial Highness rules as the federal head of the world. No image may be made of him and none but his closest kin may speak his name. During sessions of the Harmonic Assembly he sits upon a raised throne, his face and form obscured by shadow. The Imperial Family follows a tightly monitored breeding plan (Project Supremius) meant to create the perfect being. As such, it is uncertain if they are even still of the Hunam Race. The Emperor is in charge of the Federal Empire, it is his duty to insure that all the species of Supina are protected and to resolve any crisis that may arise between them. He has final judgement on laws and legal cases brought forth in the Harmonic Assembly. The Harmonic Assembly is comprised of three representatives of each race under Imperial rule. They act as the primary legislative body of the Empire. Each race in it's own effect has a united government that manages matters not granted to the Imperial government within the Grand Charter. Overseeing the charter's safe keeping is the Council, a mysterious body of hermits whose sole purpose is to learn, interpret, and administer the laws. The Council is the supreme judicial power in the Empire. Structure Emperor (Executive) - Imperial Ministers - Chiefs of the Armed Forces The Council (Judicial) Harmonic Assembly - The Enchidei Confederacy - The Endu Dominion - The Kataeshian - The Kingdom of Huna Imperial Acts of Government - Technology has been categorized into three levels. Weapons of tech grad three are now reserved for the Imperial Government alone. This includes blasters, ironic beam cannons, autonomous war machines, etc. Some exceptions are made to the effect of Astral Ships. - Issue #014 - Supina has increased military spending. - Issue #024 - Supina has increased it's military and law enforcement budget. The Holdings: Nations and States of the Supianian Empire. The Ander Tribes Formerly Government: Tribal Confederation Colors: Brown and Green. The Ander are a hominid people who up until recently have remained independent from the Hunams. In a controversial decision by the Harmonic Assembly the Ander Tribes were merged with the Kingdom of Huna. Even as part of the Kingdom the Anders have a level of autonomy allowing them to practice ancient traditions and maintain a unique culture. The Enchidei Confederacy Princess of the Enchidei, a painting by Marco Rubio Hortezi, Imperial Library ceca uncertain Government: Matriarchal Confederation (Note: During times of crisis they have been known to elect a Monarch) Colors: Green, Red, and Gold. The Confederacy was formed much in the same way the old Hominid Alliance was. People with similar traits joined together for mutual aid. The Confederacy is made up of various clans, extended families who act as if they are sovereign states. Each one is governed by a Great Mother and is comprised of her brood and the brood of her brood. Due to the diversity in the population the Harmonic Assembly has considered breaking up the Confederation to better represent such minorities as those who possess Snake Heads. Unlike the Anders who are a primitive people the Enchidei have enough experience to prevent the Assembly from taking action, in all truth, they really see no reason to separate. Enchidei Border Guard The Endu Dominion Government: Geronocratic Hegemony Colors: Gold, White, and Light Blue. History of the Dominion is shrouded in mystery. Though the Endu tend to be a rather open and outgoing people they are also full of secrets which in the past made them the subject of various conspiracies. The Endu inhabit various, often hidden, tree cities, each governed by a council of the oldest citizens whose members are not set. Anyone who has been affirmed as longer lived then most may attend the council sessions. The cities at first seem rather independent from each other though this is not so. Each time Lunaria is at her peak the Endu hold a special competition of sport. A grand festival of Archery, Poetry, Foot Racing, and Riddles. Each city sends it's own team, and the city whose team is victor becomes Primarch. The Primach state is charged with maintaining peace between the Endu people, organizing their defenses, and enforcing the common law. The Katsune Territories None Imperial State Government: Possible Anarchy Colors: Orange, White, and Yellow The Katsune Territories are lands occupied by the Katsune, a Canine race that values family, and independence. It's not sure what sort of government actually exists, like the Enchidei they gather in family groups though these groups are small, tending to be no larger then a single family in size. Their lack of higher authority is a problem for the Harmonic Assembly, as it's nearly impossible to bring an entire race peacefully into the Empire if such race is not united. Meroki Expanse Government: Tribal Union/Possible Monarchy Colors: Green, White, and Pink The Meroiki Expanse is a large territory beneath the oceans of Supina. Even the Empire is unsure how large it truly is. It is the area most inhabited by the Meroiki people. The Kingdom of Huna King Alphonse of Huna Government: Constitutional Monarchy Colors: Purple, Gold, White, and Blue. The Governing body of the Hunam people. Born out of the conquests of the Hunam tribe, the Kingdom took over the tribal Alliance that had ruled mankind, putting in it's place a centralized state. During the Formation period of the Warring States Era, when the Empire was finally being formed into the federation citizens see today, the Kingdom of Huna also went though various changes resulting in a near-industrial state utilizing various democratic principles. The Hunam homeland is a rolling hill country with sparse forests and a sunny beach front. Defense The Kingdom of Huna is protected by a Royal Guard force in addition to the forces maintained by the Knights and the Nobility. As per the Empire's Technology Policy these forces are limited in their equipment use. Following the Emperor's example his Royal Majesty King Alphonse has limited the weapons of his nobility and enforces his act with Imperial Aid. Royal Guard The Kings personal men at Arms, the Guard is the only force allowed to use Gunpowder weaponry. They protect the monarch, enforce Royal Decrees, and are to be the main defense should the Kingdom be invaded. Knights Knights make up the lower nobility, they are traditional warriors. The best funded are those who make use of large power swords and tech armor. Knights follow a code of honor, a knight with out a master is not well looked upon. Military *'Golem' Machines built by Technomancers of the Dragonic Order, the Golems are with out mercy, with out fear, with out doubt. Equipped with Impulse Rays and magnificent strength they carry out their orders. Though their limited intellect often means they are slatted for guard work or menial labor. Imperial Trooper Troopers are the strike forces of the Empire. Most often deployed to enforce peacekeeping policies or to handle insurgence. The Imperial Trooper is equipped with light combat armor, a laser/light reflectant visor helm, Rapid Firing Laser Rifle, and Laser Pistol. Imperial Soldier The standard unit of the Imperial Army, the Imperial soldier is armed with a compact plasma burst weapon and an ionic field saber. Enforcer Imperial law enforcement and militia. Enforcers make up the bulk of the Empire's colonial prescience. They are equipped with a six shot Ionic Ray Pistol and a Nero-Shock Baton.